BERCEUSE
by Kazuhe
Summary: Une simple berceuse peut-elle faire des miracles?


**AVERTISSEMENT :**

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**BERCEUSE**

L'équipe du SPR a été appelé pour enquêter sur un hôtel. D'après leurs recherches, il s'agit d'un ancien orphelinat. Selon leur conclusion, le lieu serait hanté par les enfants morts dans un incendie 50 ans plus tôt. Ils seraient une cinquantaine selon Masako. Lorsque Mai a franchit le pas de la porte de l'hôtel, elle s'est sentie submergée par la peur et le chagrin. Son corps s'affaissa sous les poids de ces sentiments. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle aida à l'installation de l'équipement. Une fois la mise en place terminée, elle demanda à Naru si elle pouvait se retirer une petite heure. Il accepta après lui avoir demandé une tasse de thé. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, mais toutes ces émotions pesaient lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait atténuer cette sensation en dormant un peu. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relaxer, en vain, elle se releva et alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui formait ne sorte d'assise. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre et soupira. Soudain, elle ressentie une présence. Elle se retourna et aperçut une petite fille en larmes au milieu de la pièce. Mai ne ressentant aucun danger s'approcha de l'enfant et tenta de l'apaiser. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se tut et se mit à réfléchir. Cet esprit n'était pas dangereux, seulement triste et effrayé. Soudain, Mai eu une idée. Elle venait de se rappeler la berceuse indienne que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cette dernière lui disait que cette chanson était comme un sort et qu'elle pouvait faire des miracles. Elle retourna s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, inspira un grand coup et commença à chanter :

_Aani kou ouni sha a ouani_

_Aani kou ouni sha a ouani_

_A wa wa pikana kahina_

_A wa wa pikana kahina_

_É éaouni picini_

_É éaouni picini._

_Aani kou ouni sha a ouani_

_Aani kou ouni sha a ouani_

_A wa wa pikana kahina_

_A wa wa pikana kahina_

_É éaouni picini_

_É éaouni picini._

Sa berceuse apaisa la petite fille qui releva la tête et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce voix de la jeune femme. Peu à peu, d'autres enfants apparurent, comme attirés par la berceuse. Elle eu alors une idée un peu folle : elle ajouta un peu de son énergie spirituelle dans sa voix. Les enfants se regroupèrent autour d'elle pour l'écouter chanter. Elle sentait l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffer peu à peu et l'aura des enfants s'adoucir. Alors qu'elle reprenait la berceuse pour la deuxième fois, elle vit quelques uns d'entre eux être enveloppés d'une lumière chatoyante et ils disparurent, un grand sourire sur leur visage. Elle continua à chanter pendant plus de deux heures. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus d'enfants apparaissaient, tendit que d'autres évoluaient. Mai sentait la fatigue la gagner mais elle continua quand même. Sa voix mélodieuse résonnait à travers tout l'hôtel, attirant tous les enfants à elle, même les plus retissant. Le reste de l'équipe fut alerté par Masako qui les informa du regroupement des esprits. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la situation, ils furent tous surprit. Ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le chant de Mai exorcisait les esprits un par un. Ils décidèrent donc de la laisser faire, tout en restant sur leur garde pour venir lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin. Ils regardèrent donc Mai chanter sur l'écran pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Lorsque Masako confirma que tous les esprits des enfants étaient partis, ils se demandèrent comment une simple berceuse avait pu exorciser plus de 50 enfants. Ils ignoraient que Mai avait utilisé son énergie spirituelle. Soudain, Naru se releva brutalement les yeux fixés sur l'écran, avant de se précipiter en dehors de la base : Mai venait de s'écrouler. Il couru jusqu'à elle et vit la pâleur de son visage. Son corps était glacé. Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il voulut prendre son poult et qu'il n'en trouva aucun : elle ne respirait plus. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque tandis que les autres déboulaient dans la pièce.

Naru : appelez une ambulance vite !

La jeune femme fut emmenée en urgence. Le reste de l'équipe se demandait se qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur jeune patron, qui était monté avec les ambulanciers, à l'hôpital, ils le trouvèrent assit dans le couloir, la tête entre ses mains.

Lin : Naru ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Naru : ils ont réussit à la réanimer dans l'ambulance. Elle est en soins intensifs et…

Lin : et quoi ?

Naru : (il releva la tête et tout le monde pu voir l'inquiétude et la douleur sur le visage habituellement inexpressif du jeune homme) elle est dans le coma.

…

**3 mois plus tard**

Mai ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Naru avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter son chevet durant les 2 premières semaines. Il ne dormait quasiment pas et mangeait à peine. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de l'équipe et une menace de Madoka pour qu'il accepte un compromit. Les autres se relaieraient au chevet de la jeune fille la journée et lui la nuit. Il quittait le bureau vers 18h30 et partait directement pour l'hôpital pour être avec elle un maximum. Tout le monde était très inquiet pour lui mais encore plus pour Mai. Une nuit, la jeune femme se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est son patron endormi sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit et lui tenant la main. Elle rougit légèrement et tenta de réveiller le jeune homme.

Mai : (doucement) Naru …. Naru

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa jeune assistante était réveillée, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit énormément la jeune femme, mais elle répondit avec joie à son étreinte.

Naru : Mai !

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête de cette dernière avant de resserrer son étreinte encore plus fort, presque désespérément.

Naru : tu es enfin réveillée ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

La jeune femme était choquée d'entendre de telles paroles de sa part, mais tellement heureuse.

Mai : Naru ? Est-ce que tu vas b…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du jeune homme.

Naru : je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue …

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pu voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit tendrement tout en l'essuyant.

Mai : c'est finit, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Naru : (il lui murmura à l'oreille) je t'aime tellement Mai.

Mai : je t'aime aussi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui eut les larmes aux yeux.

Naru : chut Mai. Tout va bien mon ange. Je suis là. S'il-te-plait ne pleure plus.

Mai : je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi … je pensais que tu ne me dirais jamais ces mots et que tu aimais Masako.

Naru : Hara-san ? (il rit doucement) Idiote, tu es la seule femme dans mon cœur. Je t'aime, toi et seulement toi.

Mai : je t'aime aussi.

Il l'entraina dans un autre baiser. Si le premier était doux et innocent, celui-ci était possessif et passionné. Après de nombreuses autres baisers, le jeune couple s'endormi, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être enfin réunit.

Le lendemain matin, le reste de l'équipe vint lui rendre visite. Ils furent tous soulagés qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée, mais ils furent aussi tous surprit de la voir blottit dans les bras de son patron, assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle avait sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine et lui avait la joue appuyée sur le dessus de la tête de sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle due leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôtel. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas osé arrêter parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment les esprits réagiraient et qu'elle était loin de penser qu'elle avait utilisé autant d'énergie spirituelle. Cette remarque lui valut un soupir général de la part de toute l'équipe et un regard désapprobateur de son petit ami.

Ayako : ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille, ok ?

Bô-san : ou du moins pas sans prévenir quelqu'un qui saura t'arrêter avant que tu n'atteignes ta limite.

Elle grommela légèrement.

Naru : (menaçant) Mai !

Mai : (Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête) ok, c'est promis !

Naru : bien.

Puis, il l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Dire que l'équipe fut sous le choc fut un euphémisme. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'ils virent l'expression de surprise sur leurs visages, ils éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se blottit dans ses bras et contempla sa famille. Elle était heureuse et tout cela grâce à une berceuse.

Sa mère avait raison : cette berceuse peut vraiment faire des miracles.

**Fin**

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu. Pour ce qui est de la berceuse, elle existe vraiment, je l'ai apprise en CM1. Je suis sure des paroles, mais pas de l'orthographe.

**Commentez s'il-vous-plait !**


End file.
